Love Found
by xlilyunyun
Summary: Can Max and Fang find what should have, what could have, and what would have been if ITEX hadn't gotten in the way? Max&Fang COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

long time, no see!  
i havent been updating my other stories cuz i've been so busy  
with school and this story  
so i hope you enjoy it  
its definitely not twilight or naruto but  
i think i did well on it.

please review at the end :)  
this is a maximum ride fanficition  
and none of the characters belong to me

this is going to be a short  
story so only two or three chapters :)

i happily and proudly present **chapter 1** of** love found**

MAX POV – AGE 17

"Fang, Iggy, Gazzy! I want all of you out of the house… NOW!" Nudge demanded.

"Nudge, be nice to your brothers. Apologize," I said to Nudge.

Nudge turned to face the guys and apologized. I crossed my arms and smiled satisfied.

"Can you guys please go do something and leave us girls alone?" Angel asked kindly, giving her cutest face to the guys.

All of the guys grumbled and mumbled, but when I stepped forward and presented them with my unlimited credit card, their faces lit up.

"You guys can buy food, go watch a movie, or do whatever you want. Fang, you are in charge," I said as they started to walk out the door.

Iggy walked out the door first, followed by Gazzy. How could a blind guy find the door without someone telling him where it was?

Fang turned around and smirked at me, "Have a nice time."

He stuck the credit card in his front jean pocket and patted it down before locking the door behind him.

I watched as Fang walked out the door, unable to take my eyes off of him. Let me recap the last few years for you.

I'm seventeen. So are Fang and Iggy. Nudge is fourteen. Gazzy is eleven and Angel is nine. Yeah, we still have our wings but Angel figured out that we could make it appear like we don't have them. We fly occasionally but we haven't really needed to recently. We already saved the world so our lives are pretty boring. I still make everyone keep up their fighting skills. I'm still Max he leader of the flock, the "motherly" figure, the one who still can't cook. Fang is still Fang. He talks more and has started playing guitar. Our relationship has been blurry since we defeated ITEX. We are more than friends but not officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Nudge is still a fashion obsessed princess. Iggy and Gasman are the same old explosive-loving boys. Angel is still Angel and has grown up so much.

Back to the story:

"Max, you realize that I HAVE TO give you a makeover, right?" Nudge informed me.

"Do I have to?" I winced.

I will fight Erasers for the rest of my life if i didn't have to do a makeover.

"Max, you're such a beautiful person. You really should let me help you," Nudge started.

"Er, well…" I thought about it. How bad could it really get?

"Come on, Max. Do it for Fang!" Angel piped in, hitting my soft spot.

"Yeah! Do it for Fang," Nudge agreed with Angel.

I sighed and gave in. Angel and Nudge squealed in excitement. We all headed to my room. I got the master suite because I was the leader. I actually bought us a new house and a car last year. Saving the world sure has its perks.

Nudge and Angel walked behind me and discussed what to do first.

"Ange, clothes, hair, and then makeup?"

"No, hair, clothes, makeup."

"No. Then, she'll just mess up her hair."

"Ugh. I hate it when you're right."

We got to my room and opened the door. My room was my sanctuary. It was where I went if I needed some alone time. No one in the flock was allowed in here without my permission.

I opened the door to my closest which really wasn't huge. I mostly shopped at Old Navy and Kohl's for my clothes. Even thought I had an awesome, unlimited credit card, I didn't want to take advantage of it. It's not that I think treating myself and everyone else is a bad thing. I just don't want to end up with spoiled brats.

I had the same shirt in all the colors available, a few nicer shirts and blouses, some Aeropostale, Abercrombie, American Eagle, and other stuff all thrown in, lots of jeans, hoodies, and shoes. I had just enough to get by, maybe even some extra.

I presented Nudge and Angel with my clothes. Right away, they hopped in and dug through the pile of shirts.

"Max, layer this with this other one and wear them with the pants Ang is holding."

"This tank top with those jeans."

Of course, I had to try on all of these clothes combinations for them. Nudge got her full length mirror from her room.

One combination that I really liked was my favorite dark wash jeans with a few rips in them, a red tank top over a white tank top, and my AWESOME beat up Converse.

Sure, my outfit looked kinda lame but I really liked it. I looked in the mirror and checked myself out.

I stayed in the outfit as Nudge pulled me into her room. She had set up a make up chair which had an outlet with a hair straightener, a curling iron, and many bottles of hairspray.

I always cowered in fear when I got to her room. She had outgrown her pink phase and now her room was mostly lavender and white. She had lots of silver and shiny things like a lava lamp and a disco ball.

I plopped down into her make up chair, and she and Angel began straightening my hair. Usually, when I did it, it looked flat and boring but somehow they made it have volume. Then after it was all straight, Nudge picked up the curling iron and curled the ends gently.

"What's the point of straightening before you curl it?" I asked as Nudge worked on the strands next to my face.

"I have a long explanation but I'll save your ears the trouble. Let's just say that it's part of the process," she explained.

"Wow! Nudge holding back form talking?! I though I'd never see the day," I added sarcastically, messing with her.

Nudge rolled her eyes, and Angel laughed. Nudge finished with my hair and sprayed some fruit smelling hairspray to make it hold. Angel pulled out her make up kit.

I rarely ever wore makeup. Maybe a touch of lip gloss but nothing fancy.

Angel took out brand new, still in the package mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. She ripped the packaging off and set them on the counter.

Angel may only be nine years old, but she knew more about make up than I ever would.

"Okay, Max. I expect you to do this everyday. You're already pretty so you don't need much," Angle said as she opened the cap for the eyeliner.

"Just barely make a thin line on the top and bottom of ur eye. Then, do two sweeps of mascara to make your lashes show," she explained and demonstrated on herself.

I took mental notes. Eyeliner, mascara.

"Then, just a dab of lip gloss. But not too much or else, it gets sticky," Angel said and did this to herself, "Tada! All done."

I looked at Angel. She did all of that in less than five minutes and she looked nice. As her motherly figure, I really had no objection to make up so I allowed her and Nudge to wear it. Nudge handed me the tubes.

"Your turn, Max," Nudge said, smiling.

I took the tubes hesitantly. As i said earlier, I only used lip gloss every now and then. I uncapped the eyeliner and leaned into the mirror. I tried as best as I could to draw a straight line. I did it on both eyes like Angel did and followed with mascara.

The little wand was so funny looking. I used it on my lashes anyways.

"OW!" I said, closing my eyes and trying really hard not to rub them.

"HAHA! Max just poked herself with a mascara wand!" Nudge and Angel said laughing their butts off.

"Shut up, guys," I said as I leaned into the mirror and tried again.

This time, I did it correctly. I did the quick sweep of lip gloss and stood back. Wow! I still looked like me but better. I hugged Nudge and Angel.

"Thanks, guys. You are both experts," I said smiling.

They both stood back and took little bows. We all laughed.

"Oh! Are you feeling daring?" Nudge asked me.

"Yeah. I'm up for anything," I replied.

"Sit down and close you eyes then," Nudge instructed.

I did as I was told and sat down. I felt something soft touch my eyelids.

"Okay. Open your yes," Nudge said stepping aside.

I opened then. Cool! She put silver eye shadow on me. It was a bit much but it looked cool.

"Thanks again, both of you," I thanked them.

My phone rang with "Good Girls Gone Bad" by Cobra Starship. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and slit it open.

"You girls can go downstairs. I'll be in my room to take this call," I said heading to my room.

"We know that it's Fang. Have a nice conversation," Angel said.

Angel and Nudge both laughed as I left the room. I got to my room and flopped down on my bed.

"Hey. What's up?" I answered my phone.

"It's me," Fang said.

"I know. Caller ID and your special ringtone."

"Really? I have a special ringtone?"

"Um, yeah. Changing the topic."

"Sure, okay. Um, I wanted to know if we could spend the night together. You know just you and me. Just taking. Food and talking and stuff…"

"You're babbling, Fang."

"Oh. Thanks. Can we?"

"Sure, of course. Iggy can take the kids."

"Max, they are all practically teenagers now."

"I know."

"Can you meet me at the meadow on the east side of the house at about 8-ish? It's about a twenty minute walk."

"Yea. I'll see you then. Be safe with Iggy and Gasman."

"As always."

I hung up my phone and walked downstairs. When I reached the bottom, I looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was five. I was hungry so I decided to see what we had.

I pulled out some peanut butter, jelly, bread, and sliced bananas to make one of the few things i could make without messing up the kitchen. I made my PBB and Jacob sandwich, got a can of soda and headed back to my room.

I ate my sandwich, chugged my soda, and flopped onto my bed. I pulled out my iPod and put in the earbuds. I flipped through my songs and found my current favorite one, "In the End" by Linkin Park.

"It starts with one thing I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time…."

I nodded off and fell asleep.

Knock! Knock! I sat up quickly. What was happening? Oh wait, just my door.

"Yeah? Come in?" I answered.

Nudge, Angel, Gasman, and Iggy walked in.

"Where's Fang?" I asked.

"And hello to you, too," Iggy said.

"He's shopping or something," Gasman explained.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly panicked.

Angel looked at her watch.

"7:30," she responded.

"Crap. All of you out, now," I demanded.

"Please," I added nicer.

All four of them left without a word.

I went into my master bathroom and washed my face, taking off all of my make up. I redid it without the silver eye shadow and went to change again.

I kept on my jeans and Converses but changed the red tank top to a black one and layered in with the same white tank top.

I went to my jewelry box and pulled out a couple items.

I pulled out my silver necklace with the wings on them. It was a gift from Fang for my birthday last year.

I clasped it around my neck, did an once-over in the mirror, grabbed my phone to slip into my back pocket, and walked down the stairs, skipping every other one.

When I walked downstairs, I checked the clock. Wow! Only 7:40. I work fast.

"Hey, guys. I'm going out for the evening. Iggy, you're in charge. Call if you have something important to tell me," I announced to the group of kids playing videogames. How could a blind kid play video games?

I grabbed my purse and left the house, locking the door behind me and walked to the meadow Fang told me about earlier.

I kept walking and let my mind wander. I wondered what Fang had planned. He must have gone through lots of trouble to set this up.

I reached the meadow and looked around. Woah! It's so pretty! Wild flowers were coming from all sides and there was a grassy area in the center. Everything was vibrant, huge contrast to Th brown woods surrounding the meadow.

My hon started vibrating and went off.

"I know your type. Boy, you're dangerous. Yeah, you're that guy. I'd be stupid to trust, but just one night couldn't be so wrong. You make me wanna lose control…"

"So that's my ringtone, eh?" Fang said from behind me.

"Woah!" I screamed and spun around really fast, getting into a fighting stance but losing it.

I spun around too fast, scared out of my mind, and started to fall. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impact but it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Fang, staring at me. He leaned in and kissed me. It was only about two seconds but I felt it.

Fang pulled away slowly and smirked.

"So my ringtone is Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship? I didn't know that you listen to them," Fang said, taking my hand and pulling m to the grassy area in the center of the meadow.

He sat down on the picnic blanket that he had probably set up earlier and pulled me down with him.

"Hungry?" he said pulling out a Chinese take out box.

"Yeah, thanks," I said taking the box and chopsticks.

Fang took his own out and waited for me to start. I opened my box and pulled apart my chopsticks. Inside the box was Italian pasta.

"Oh my gosh, Fang! You know me so well!" I exclaimed.

It was so ironic because the Italian food was in a Chinese take out box and I was totally expecting Chinese food but it wasn't….. I'll shut up now.

I dug into my food and so did Fang. We ate in comfortable silence. I finished first and was still hungry. Fang still had his because he was a slow eater so i scooted over next to him and reached over with my chopsticks.

"Nu uh," Fang said, "You want my food; you have to let me feed you."

"This could be fun," I thought to myself.

"Ahhhh," I said opening my mouth.

Fang expertly used his chopsticks and put some noodles in my mouth.

Fang tried to eat some but I decided to mess with him a little bit.

"Nu uh," I said picking up my chopsticks, "If you get to feed me, i wanna feed you."

Fang thought about it and smirked.

"Sure, why not?" Fang said, opening his mouth.

I copied what he had down to me and we continued eating like that until we were down to the last bite. I scooped it up with my chopsticks and moved it toward Fang.

Of course, no way was I letting him get the last bite so just as he was about to eat it, I pulled it away and put it in my mouth instead.

I closed my yes and savored the flavor of the Italian pasta and the sweet taste of victory. I moaned at how awesome the food was. When i opened my eyes, I saw an angry Fang.

"How do you like that?" I egged him on.

I could see the evil glint in his eyes and his signature smirk. He should really get that patented.

I put down my chopsticks and the now empty take out box. Just as i looked up at Fang, he tackled me and started tickling me.

"Fang!" _giggle_ "Stop it!" _giggle_ "I'm gonna get you" _giggle…_

I tried to punch him to get him off of me but i couldn't stop laughing. He finally stopped and I realized the position we were in.

I was lying on my back with Fang pinning me down. I looked into his eyes and saw a hint of lust in them.

"I'm not gonna run this time," I promised myself as I watched Fang lower his face to mine.

His lips met mine and we closed our eyes. The kiss lasted a few seconds, and we broke apart. I opened my eyes and looked at Fang. He smiled, climbed off of me, and pulled me i n close.

We lay down, with Fang still holding me. He hugged me in close, and we stayed quiet for a few minutes. It was starting to get dark and the stars were starting to pop out.

I felt so safe and secure in Fang's arms. Yes, I was i n the middle of an open meadow where anyone could kill me but with Fang there as my protector, my brother, my right hand man, I felt perfectly sage.

"Max, I love you," Fang whispered kissing me on the top of the head.

"Believe it or not, Fang. I love you, too," I replied turning so that I could smile at him.

He leaned down to kiss me when my phone started going off.

"Do you feel like a man where you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground…?"

Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus started playing.

"Ugh, way to ruin the moment," I said as I pulled out my phone.

"Sorry but Iggy said he would only call if it's important," I said to Fang.

"It's me. What happened?" I said quickly. I put the phone on speaker phone.

"Did you bring your purse, Max?" Iggy said.

"Um, yeah," I said.

Fang got up and started putting together wood for a fire.

"Look inside," Iggy told me still on speaker phone.

I unzipped my purse and looked through it. I blushed as soon as I saw it.

Fang had started the fire and came over to m to se what Iggy was talking about. Fang burst out laughing.

"Seriously, Iggy?" Fang exclaimed still laughing out loud.

"No, really. I don't wanna be an uncle so soon," Iggy explained.

"No, seriously? Small? What didn't you get large or extra large?" Fang asked Iggy.

I blushed even more at what he was implying.

"Oooooo… have fun, Max! and make sure to use protection!" Iggy said hanging up.

Fang was still laughing. I zipped up my purse again and set it aside. I waited for my cheeks to cool down. Fang took my hand into his larger one, and we resumed our previous positions before we were so rudely interrupted.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I seriously need large…" he started.

"No, no, no, no…. Don't think so highly of yourself."

"Then, what did you mean?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes, Do you mean what you said?"

"I did."

Fang wrapped my body close to his using his arms to surround us. His body was so warm compared to the brisk weather. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Fang asked.

"No," I said shivering again.

"Don't act like you're all tough and stuff. I can feel your goose bumps. I brought a blanket," Fang said reaching over for it.

Fang opened up the blanket and covered both of us. Being wrapped up in the blanket and pressed against Fang's body I was warm within seconds.

"Max, are we more that just friends?"

"Yeah. I think so at least."

"Are we a couple?"

"I guess so."

Do you want me to ask you out officially?"

"You don't have to if you don't wanna."

"Maximum Ride, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hm… I might have to think about this."

"Awwwww, come on. Can't stay seriously for a second, can you?"

"Nope. Will you be my boyfriend, Fang?"

"You can't answer my question with your own question."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes. I would love to be your boyfriend."

"Then, yes. I would love to be your girlfriend."

Fang leaned his head onto my head, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his hand search for mine under the blanket. I guided my hand to his and grabbed it.

With our hands intertwined, he lifted both our hands to his lips and kissed the back of mine.

"Do you want to set up some ground rules?" I said.

"Yeah, I think we should," Fang replied.

We looked up at the stars.

"No kissing in front of the kids," I said.

"How about no making out but yes, kiss. And there is a difference," Fang reasoned.

"Sure, okay," I said, "Are you into PDA?"

"Not really but whatever. It's your call," Fang decided.

"Do we have plans to use Iggy's gift anytime soon?" Fang asked.

"I don't think so," I replied blushing.

"Okay, I respect you for that," Fang said kissing the top of my head.

"thanks, Fang. I love you," I said closing my eyes and laying my head on his chest. H hugged me tight and we started to fall asleep under the stars.

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?" my phone rang.

"What the hell could he want now?" I exclaimed as my phone rang.

I started to get up to get it, but Fang kept me down.

"Max, you've been taking care of everyone since we were young. You deserve o ne night away from the usual chaos," Fang reasoned with me.

"Thanks. I just hope that nothing wrong happens because I'll feel so guilty and…" I babbled until Fang's lips met mine and I shut up.

"You talk too much. Chillax a little," Fang said and we went back to cuddling under the night stars.

We began talking, more than we've ever talked before at one time. We talked about the stupid things we've done, funny moments, and just random questions.

We finally decided to sleep at around two AM under the stars surrounded by the beautiful meadow.

* * *

FANG POV – AGE 17

Yesterday was so boring. Not that I don't love my bothers and hanging out with them though. I love them to death, I just don't show it.

We were sitting in the movie theatre and I couldn't get Max off of my mind. She's such a great leader and ouch a great "mom" to all of the ids. She's always taking care of us. Sometimes I can't believe that she's the same age as me and Iggy.

Now, here I am with the most amazing avian-human girl sleeping on my chest. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the silver promise ring that I got at the mall yesterday. it was a pretty simple ring but it was really pretty. I had the guy at the jewelry store switch out the blue gems to three gems: a red one, a clear one, and a black one. I have to say that I have awesome style for a guy.

I pulled out the ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger. It fit perfectly. I closed my hand around hers. Max means so much to me. I would do anything to protect her.

Max stirred as I smoothed out her hair. I wanted her to have these few hours to herself. Back at home, she would be up at six doing laundry or something to benefit the flock.

Her phone went off again fo the third time during our date. I know she cares about the flock, but she shouldn't have told Iggy to call her.

"What do you want?" I hissed into the phone.

"Why didn't you pick up last night?" Iggy asked.

"We were busy," I said looking down at Max.

"Busy? Oh… I hope you used my gift," Iggy said.

"No, we were talking and catching up," I said.

Max sat up and looked at me on the phone. She extended her hand and gestured for me to hand her the phone.

"Hold on, Iggy," I told him, "Max wants to talk to you."

I handed her the phone and went to make sure that the fire from last night was completely put out. This meadow is really nice; I didn't want to burn it down.

"Hey, Iggy. What's up?" I heard Max ask Iggy.

"No comment. None of your business," she said, blushing.

"Mmmmm, Fang, stop!" she said giggling.

I turned around and she winked at me. I jogged over to her on the phone.

"What, Max? You don't want a repeat of last night?" I asked.

"No, I just think we've done enough damage as it is," Max added and gave an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Hey, Iggy? We'll be back in about an hour," I said closing and hanging up her phone.

"What was that all about?" I asked Max who wouldn't stop laughing.

"Just trying to mess with Iggy," the love of my life said finally stopping.

I kissed her on the lips and held her left hand.

"Oh my gosh! When did this get here?" Max exclaimed, holding out her hand.

"Did I sleep walk and break into a store? OH NO!" Max said who started freaking out.

"No, no, no…." I said, "I slipped it on your finger just before Iggy called. No, I did not steal it," I said shrugging it off as if it was no big deal.

"Thank you. thank you. thank you," she said tackling me with a hug.

"You're welcome. No problem. I love you," I responded.

With that we walked home with her left hand in my right hand with the basket of stuff in my left hand.

* * *

MAX POV – AGE 17

Oh my gosh! Last night was AWESOME! It was so nice to have the night off from watching and taking care of the kids (who really aren't kids anymore), not that I don't love them or anything.

Why I am so freaking happy that I could freaking bounce off the walls:  
1) I have an awesome boyfriend, Fang, who got me  
2) an awesome ring that I will NEVER EVERY take off and  
3) because my awesome boyfriend who gave me the ring LOVES ME!

I scream like a fan girl every time I think about that.

Fang and I walked through the door and everyone is in the dining room/kitchen, eating. Iggy was the first on to notice that we walked in. Ironic, right? The BLIND kid. Seriously?

We got home in about an hour, as promised. Of course when we got home, Iggy made his sexist pig jokes. Nudge and Angel wanted to have "girl time" and Gasman felt out of place. All I wanted to do was hang out with Fang, but obviously, no one really cared about what i wanted.

"So, are we gonna have little Fang's and little Max's running around here anytime soon?" Iggy asked.

"I'm gonna be an AUNTIE?" Nudge squealed.

"Ewwww!" Gasman said understanding what Iggy was implying.

"Puh-lease, Gasman. It's a natural way of life," Angel said in a teacher-like tone.

"Um, ok…. Thanks, Angel," I said wondering where she had learned that from.

"And, no. We didn't do anything but talk," I explained.

"Max, I'm not five anymore," Angel said rolling her eyes.

Just like that, tears started to form in my yes. I ran to my room and shut the door not wanting to cry in front of the kids.

"What the heck, guys? Iggy, I'm gonna talk to you later. Actually, I'm going to talk to ALL OF YOU later," Fang said, sounding pissed.

I plopped onto my bed and cried into a pillow. I heard Fang's light footsteps coming up the stairs getting closer to my room.

"Max? It's me," Fang said through my door after knocking twice.

I tried to stop crying, letting only a few sobs escape. I sat up and hugged a pillow to my chest. Fang opened the door and let himself in. He sat next to me on the edge of my bed and hugged me until I stopped crying.

"You wanna tell me what the hell all o that was about?" Fang asked.

"Ruin the moment, asking like that," I replied.

"Okay, then. Let's try this again," Fang said gathering his thoughts.

"Sweetie, please tell me why you were crying. Please, Maxi, with a cherry on top," Fang said, faking a smile.

I burst out laughing.

"Seriously, Max, why were you crying?" Fang asked, his eyes searching deep into mine.

I took a deep breath before explaining to Fang my random outbursts earlier.

"I feel like I'm losing it. I used to be the Invincible Maximum Ride. Now, I don't even know. there's no more need to be fighting Erasers. There's no need to com up with a plan. everything is too easy and I feel so useless. I'm losing the kids, too. Nudge, Gasman, and especially Angel; they aren't little anymore," I said a few tears forming.

Fang wiped them away as they fell from my eyes.

"Max, you're not useless. To me, you'll always be the Invincible Maximum Ride. Have you seen how great you are with the younger ones? You're amazing. Who's the one that makes this flock a FAMILY? It's you, Max, YOU! There will never be a day where you are useless," Fang told me.

I turned around and hugged him.

"Thanks, Fang," I said, "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Just don't tell the others. I wanna keep my cool exterior for them," he asked.

"Sure sure, softie emo," I rolled my eyes.

"What was that?" Fang asked.

"You heard me," I said getting up and straightening out my room.

Fang remained on the bed and watched me put away some of my stuff.

"We have to talk to Iggy and to the rest of the flock," Fang stated.

I agreed Iggy was getting on my nerves with his jokes aimed at me and Fang. I didn't want innocent (or so I think) Gasman to turn out like Iggy.

Oh my gosh! Fang is in my room! I never let anyone into my room except maybe Nudge and Angel. Fang must have seen my eyes widen because he asked me "What's wrong?"

I ran over to cover his eyes with my hands. I search around my room with my eyes for girl stuff hanging out left to be seen.

"I already saw the purple and black bra handing over your chair and the matching boy shorts on the closet door handle," Fang smirked.

"Okay…. that's slightly embarrassing," I said.

"Oh yeah, and the open box of tampons on your nightstand."

I got up; made sure his eyes were closed and put away the things I've left out.

"You weren't supposed to see that stuff."

Fang just shrugged. he had seen all of it before. The undergarments from when I got really hurt and they needed to check me for scratches and injuries. The box because he actually went with m to buy them. I blushed, still embarrassed.

"Can I use your computer?" he asked me.

"Um, sure," I said as I watched him turn it on.

My desktop picture popped up. Oh shizz.

Nudge had taken a picture of me and Fang when we fell asleep on the couch. To me, it was a cute picture so I kept it and uploaded it. I didn't know how he would react.

"Can I have a copy of this?" h said looking through my pictures on my computer.

"Woah. What is this?" he said clicking on a picture of me in a black bikini.

"Me, Nudge and Angel were at the mall and they wanted me to see how I looked," I shrugged.

I glanced at Fang, who was almost drooling.

"You better not be thinking anything that you shouldn't be thinking," I warned him.

Fang didn't respond. I whacked him on the head.

"Ow! Way to ruin a happy moment," he said.

"Oh. We need to talk to Iggy before anything happens?" I asked.

Fang nodded agreeing with me.

"Iggy! Can you come here please?" I yelled.

Soon enough, Iggy approached my door.

"I know I wouldn't be able to see it anyways but are you guys decent?" Iggy called out though my closed door.

"You better get you butt in here before I get Fang to whoop it," I warned him.

"You got it, princess," Iggy mumbled as he walked through the door.

Fang basically told him not to try any jokes about us, now that we are officially tighter. Fang also said some other stuff and I interjected where I thought was appropriate.

I had sat down on my bed and Fang joined me. Iggy sat on the stool I had by the door.

Fang called out to Nudge, Angle, and Gasman.

"Hey, guys. Can you come over to Max's room, please?" Fang asked nicely to my surprise.

Fang didn't usually say please or even talk to the kids. The three of them got to my room. Nudge and Angel sat in the red and gray beanbags in the corner. Gasman sat in my spinning computer chair.

"Thanks for coming to our flock meeting," I started until I was rudely interrupted.

"Not like I had much of a choice," Iggy murmured, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

I sent him a death glare although he couldn't see it. Fang whacked him upside the head.

"Well, I and Fang are going to start going out so get used to it," I said.

"FINALLY!!!!!!!!!" everyone but I and Fang screamed.

"Ummmmm…. okay…." me and Fang both said in response.

"Also, I was thinking about going to the beach for a few days or maybe even a week? How do y'all feel about that?" I asked everyone.

"Beach!" Nudge and Angel said from my beanbag chairs.

Iggy shrugged so I took it as a yes. Gasman nodded excitedly.

I glanced at Fang and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yea, me and Nudge bought it for herm" Angel said.

I glared at her and she smiled back, acting like nothing had happened. Fang smirked at me.

"Okay then. Pack your bags; we're going to the beach!" I announced.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!  
There is probably only gonna be one or two more chapters for this story.  
I can't wait to read your reviews :)  
-xlilyunyun


	2. Chapter 2

hello hello!  
i finally got this chapter typed up  
so i hope you enjoy it

please review at the end :)  
this is a maximum ride fanfiction  
and none of the characters belong to me

this is the last chapter for this story  
i mite continue it when i have more time  
but for now, its complete.

i happily and proudly present **chapter 2** of** love found**

* * *

MAX POV – AGE 17

"Ugh!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked from my bed, looking up from his laptop.

I turned around in my rolling computer chair away from my computer desk.

"Why did we decide to go to the beach?" I asked completely exhausted.

"Actually, you asked it the flock wanted to go," Fang replied and resumed typing.

I tuned back around to look at the kinds of rooms. I was hoping we could have a decent room with a decent room.

I already decided that we needed three rooms. One for me and Fang. One for Nudge and Angel, and another for Iggy and Gasman.

"Do you want an ocean front view for our hotel room?" I asked Fang for his opinion.

"Doesn't matter. It won't be beautiful if you're going to be there," Fang said, smirking.

"Cheesy, much?" I said raising an eyebrow.

I booked the three rooms and looked up Fang's blog. He still updated it, years after we defeated ITEX. Apparently, he was writing about how torturous our last trip to the mall was.

"I can be as cheesy as I want, and you'll still love me."

"Sure sure. Nice job on your blog by the way."

"Thanks. It's nice to know someone likes it."

"But look at your review count! It's huge!"

"That's what she said."

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong with you?"

"Well, a huge review count doesn't necessarily mean that everyone loves it though."

"Lunch time!" We heard Iggy call from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Race ya," Fang smirked and ran off.

No way was I going to let him beat me. My natural competitive nature wouldn't let me. I jumped off my bed and zoomed downstairs. I passed him on the stairs and made it to the table first.

"Maximum Ride wins!" I announced and pumped a fist in the air.

"Psh, like I care," Fang said calmly walking down the stairs now that the competition was over.

"Old married couple," Iggy interjected.

Fang and I shot him death glares at the same time.

"Iggy, they look like they're gonna kill you," Gasman said.

"Good call, Gazzy," I said and sat down next to Fang in my chair at the dinner table.

We all dug into the awesome food Iggy had made. Halfway though the meal, I announced that I had booked the hotel room.

"When are we leaving?" Nudge asked.

"After we finish eating and as soon as you stick your stuff in the car," I replied.

The kids looked excited. I couldn't blame them; I was, too. Everyone ate quickly and went to pack their bags.

I had already packed my bad, so I didn't need the extra time. I went to wash the dishes after everyone left to pack. I got the stupid yellow sponge which I nicknamed "SpongeBob" and squirted some soap onto it. I washed the dishes and rinsed them before sticking them on the drying rack. After drying them and putting them away, I got my keys and luggage and went to the car.

Fang and I got our driver's licenses, so we didn't have to dive around illegally. The person at the driver's education place said that Iggy couldn't drive just because he was blind. Iggy accepted that fact of life and moved on.

I opened the trunk and put my suitcase on. I checked my purse to make sure I had my sunglasses and other stuff, sitting in the trunk with my legs handing over.

Soon enough, Fang came out the front door pushing the other kids in front of him.

* * *

FANG POV – AGE 17

"Come on, guys! Beach is waiting!" I called up the stairs.

Everyone came rushing down with their bags. Of course, Nudge had the biggest suitcase. I pushed them out the door, lugging my own black duffle behind me. I locked the door behind me and headed to the car where my beautiful girlfriend was sitting in the trunk. She got up and let Gasman help everyone put their bags in.

Max pulled out her keys and moved to the driver's side. I sat shot gum as the kids climbed in the back rows.

Max started the engine, blasted the air conditioning, and slipped on her sunglasses. She threw on the radio and off we went.

I pulled out my laptop from its black case and opened it.

"Do you know how to get there?" I asked Max.

"Yea, just pretty much follow the highway and exit at Wing's Beach," Max said looking over her shoulder before she changed lanes.

I looked into the mirror so that I could see the kids in the back.

Iggy was taking a nap. Gasman was playing on his PSP. Nudge was listening to her iPod while Angel was reading a book.

"Hey, Ang? Are you gonna get a headache from reading in the car?" Max called out.

Angel shook her head and continued reading.

My laptop finished loading just as we pulled onto the highway. I changed my background picture to the one of Max in the black bikini. Then, I checked my blog.

I can't believe that people are still reading it after ITEX was defeated. That was the main purpose for my blog. Mostly what I wrote now a days was pretty boring to me. Apparently, it was absolutely hilarious to other people.

I updated it for a while but looked up stopped and looked up when Max started singing.

"Hey hey you you. I don't like your girlfriend. No way no way I think you need a new one. Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend," Max said at a low yet beautiful voice still staring at the road in front of her.

I went back to my laptop and finished up my latest entry but noticed Max was still signing.

"You're so fine, I want you mine. You're so delicious. I think about you all the time. You're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?"

I watched Max starstrucked as she sang.

I tried to turn away form looking at Max so I looked back at the kids. They were all sleeping. Guess Iggy let them stay up late last night. I paid attention to Max once more.

"I can see the way; I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away, I know you think of me. I know you talk about me again and again."

"So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear. Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear. I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again."

I stopped and watched as Max sang those two verses. I was that she looked over at me a few times. The ending came up and Max sand long to it. It finally ended so I asked my question.

"Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne? Seriously, Max?" I wondered, lifting an eyebrow.

Max shrugged and looked over her shoulder before exiting the highway.

"I started to like it when you went out with Lisa," Max said, her face hard as she mentioned my ex.

My heart dropped. I remembered those two verses that she sand. I cannot believe that my Max used to think of those things. I can't believe that I put her through it.

"We sat in silence for a while.

"Our relationship is open right? No secrets," I asked.

"Yeah," Max said pulling into the hotel parking lot and maneuvering through the rows of cars.

We sat in silence as she looked for a parking space.

"Why the sudden decision to go to the beach?" I asked packing away my laptop.

"Remember a long time ago, you told me to completely forget about saving the world and to just take the flock to an island and relax?"

I nodded, remembering.

"Well, since we never got to do that, I decided now was the time to do so," Max finished.

"Sure," I said.

I leaned over to kiss her cheek as she parked expertly in the parking space.

"Cover your ears, Fang," Max said, shooting me a smirk that could compete with my own.

* * *

MAX POV – AGE 17

I turned the volume all the way down and put in my Fall Out Boy CD. I pushed play, turned up the volume all the way, and covered my own ears. It was quiet for two seconds while the music player read the disc.

Then, Fame Infamy started. All the drums, cymbals, guitars, and loud lyrics started blasting throughout the car.

Iggy, Gasman, Angel, and Nudge sat up straight with their eyes opened. All four of them covered their ears and screamed for me to turn it off.

I turned it off and uncovered my ears. Fang suppressed his laughter, but I could still see him shake a little.

"Now that we're all awake, let's unload," I said like a flight attendant.

They all packed up what they had been doing before they fell asleep and got out of the car.

I stood by the trunk, handing each person their own luggage.

"Nice job," Fang said kissing m on the lips before grabbing his suitcase from out of my hands.

"Ew," Gasman said covering his eyes but peeking through his fingers.

The girls were already to the entrance of the hotel and walking through the doors so only Iggy and Gasman were left with me and Fang.

"You've seen nothing," Fang said dropping his suitcase and pulling me into a deep kiss.

I willingly allowed him to kiss me but then I remembered that Gasman was watching. I pushed Fang away. He smirked at me knowing that I had enjoyed it, but I looked at Gasman who looked like he was gonna throw up.

Gasman took his luggage and ran to through the parking lot and ran to the hotel doors, yelling "EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! I just saw my older brother and sister make out! EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"

Iggy ran after him, and I glared at Fang.

"What happened to the No making out in front of the kids rule?" I asked, putting my hands to my hips.

"I couldn't resist you," Fang said smirking.

"Sure sure. Whatever you say," I said rolling my eyes.

"You can't say that you didn't enjoy it though," Fangs came back with as we started to walk to the hotel doors with our luggage.

"Hi. Welcome to the Wings Beach Hotel. Please enjoy your stay," the young man said by the door.

"Thanks," I said smiling to him politely.

He slipped something into my hand as I passed by him. I put it into the front pocket of my jeans. I kept my smile and walked through the door. Fang followed silently behind me. I saw the kids in front of the television in the lobby. Fang went to check on them as I walked to the counter to check us in.

"Hi. Welcome to Wings Beach Hotel. How may I help you?" the guy named Eric said leaning on one elbow.

"Well, I need three rooms please," I said politely, "They're under the last name, Ride."

"Well, Ms. Ride, feel free to go to room 100 anytime you want. Here are the three other room keys for 500, 501, and 502," Eric said winking.

I lifted up my left hand showing him my ring. His eyes widened. I felt Fang walk up next to me.

"Hey, hon. Let's go check out that hotel room," Fang said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"Thanks, Eric, but I don't think I'll be needing this while I'm here with my husband," I sad smiling throwing him the hotel room key to room 100.

Fang and I walked with our hands interlaced with our luggage rolling behind us. The other four kids followed us as we headed to the elevator around the corner.

All six of us climbed into the elevator with our luggage, and I handed out the key cards.

"Level five, rooms 500, 501, and and I take 500. Girls 501, and guys 502," I said handing each person their card.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, so we got off. We followed the signs to find our rooms.

"Don't blow anything up and you can pretty much do whatever you want. You all have cell phones so call if you're going anywhere," I said opening the door to Fang and I's hotel room.

The others nodded going into their assigned rooms to get settled in.

I dropped my bags as soon as I walked into the room and rand for the bed. I let out my wings and gently landed on the bed. I flopped down, face down and crossed my arms as a make shift pillow.

I felt Fang climb up on the bed and straddled me just above my butt.

"Fang, get off me," I started before she started to massage my back.

"Oh my god," I moaned as his hands rubbed my shoulders.

I relaxed into his touch as his talented and strong hands rubbed away my tight spots in my back.

"Why did you tell the guy downstairs that we were married?" Fang asked me.

"Because it was an easy way to get him off my case," I responded.

He reached in my front pocket.

"Fang! What are you doing?!" I said still pinned under his legs.

"This Josh guy needs to stop giving his number to my girlfriend," Fang said.

"Gosh, it was just one guy and he's probably been standing there forever and got bored," I replied as Fang got off of me.

"And so was the guy at the mall, and the guy at Walmart, and the guy at Six Flags, and the other ones," Fang listed.

I rolled up eyes but realized that he was true. Okay, he won this round. I sat up and folded my wings together and made them disappear. I reached for my cell phone and did a three way call to Iggy and Nudge from my phone. They both picked up at the same time.

"If you guys want to order food just give them my name and charge it to my room, okay? You can room service whatever you want," I told them.

They both thanked me and told me their game plans. It was five o'clock and they told me that they would eat in the guy's room at seven o'clock. I agreed and said that maybe I and Fang might join them but no guarantees.

* * *

FANG POV – AGE 17

I grabbed Max's luggage and unzipped it as she walked out to the balcony to talk to the kids even thought they were right across the hall. I opened up Max's luggage and hung up all her shirts and folded her pants and put them in the appropriate places.

I reached the bottom layer of her suitcase and pulled out her undergarments.

Like the mature 17 year old guy I am, I respectfully put them in one of the dresser drawers not imagining how hot she probably looked in them.

I shook my head trying to clear those thoughts and unpacked her make up bad and jewelry case.

I put both of them on the vanity stand in the corner of the room. I zipped up her luggage because there was nothing left to unpack and moved on to my own luggage. Max walked back in from the balcony.

"Well the kids are gonna eat at seven in the guy's room. You in?" she asked me flopping onto the couch and flipping though the binder on the coffee table.

I thought about it. Do I really want to spend my first day of vacation in a hotel room with the kids? No, not really. I know what I could do.

"Can I see that binder?" I asked Max as I sat next to her on the couch.

I flipped to the beginning, glancing through all the hotel information. I read through the room service list but scanned pretty much everything else.

"How about we go to this restaurant tonight?" I said point to the advertisement in the binder.

"Sure; do I have to dress up or anything?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied reading the info on the bottom of the page.

"Cool," Max said before standing up.

It was five-thirty and so I decided that we could leave at around six and walk to the restaurant.

"Leave at six?" I called out as she walked to the closet.

Max nodded and looked for clothes to piece together an outfit. She suddenly stopped digging through the closet.

"Did you put away my clothes for me?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said casually making it seem like it was no big deal.

"Oh, thanks," Max said, resuming her search for the perfect outfit.

Max grabbed a pair of tight skinny jeans, a lacey tank top, and a low cut shirt. She took her items and went to the bathroom to change.

I got up off the couch, set the binder on the coffee table, and read it. I found the address and looking at the map, I learned that it was only a few blocks down form the hotel.

I moved to the closet, pulled out some jeans and a fresh shirt and changed. Max emerged right after I had finished changing.

* * *

MAX POV – AGE 17

I emerged from the bathroom in my awesome skinny jeans, dark purple tank top and low cut shirt. The purple from the tank top was visible through the top of the shirt.

Fang was on his laptop at the table. I checked the block. Only 5:40. I'm good on time.

I moved to the vanity desk where Fang had put my make up kit and jewelry case. I opened up the make up kit and retrieved my eyeliner, mascara, and some dark purple eyeshadow to go with my shirt.

I did my make up, put back the tubes, and got out my jewelry. I wore my wings necklace and a chunky silver bracelet. I put in some large skinny hoop earrings and grabbed my black purse.

I put on my awesome boots with the two inch heel and sang "tada!" to Fang. Fang looked up from his laptop and smiled.

"Hottie," he said.

"You know that if you were anyone else but you that I would sooooo kick your ass, right?" I said approaching him.

He moved his laptop off his lap, and I sat on his lap.

"Yeah," he breathed.

I kissed him gently and when we broke apart, I said, "Let's go eat."

"Always the hungry one," Fang murmured thinking that I wouldn't hear him.

I ignored his comment as we stood up. Fang put on his black Converse that I bought for his birthday. We left the room and knocked on the boy's room door. I could hear the loud music through the door. Suddenly, the music stopped and the lock clicked open. Iggy opened the door.

"Yo," he said greeting us.

Fang and I raised an eyebrow each. We walked through the door, and I surveyed the room. Everything seemed to be in one piece so I guess we could leave them for an hour or two.

"Me and Max are gonna go eat at a restaurant a few blocks over. Only call us if it's a life or death situation," Fang said, looking specifically at Iggy for the last part.

Iggy smiled stupidly knowing that Fang was directing his last sentence specifically at him.

All of the kids said goodbye to us, and Fang and I left them to do as they pleased.

* * *

FANG POV – AGE 17

Max shut the door to the hotel room, and I slid my hand into hers. We walked down the hall and hopped into the elevator.

"Hey, have you ever jumped in an elevator before while it's going down?" I asked her.

"What? Wouldn't your head smash through the top?" Max said pushing the "L" button for Lobby.

The elevator started to move and I looked over at Max.

"Is my head gonna smash through the top?" she asked me.

I shook my head "no" and smirked.

"One, two, three," she mouthed as she closed her eyes and jumped.

"Woah!" she said and started jumping over and over again.

"See, I told you," I laughed.

"Psh. You told me nothing," Max said as the elevator opened.

Max slipped her hand into mine and we exited the elevator into the lobby. I looked over at the customer check-in counter and saw that the same jerk, Eric, was there.

As we walked by, Max held up her left hand to flaunt her ring and then flipped him the bird. (No pun intended)

I led her through the front doors and we turned left. I wondered where the greeter person was.

"Do you feel like a man as you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?" her cell phone rang.

* * *

MAX POV – AGE 17

"This better be good," I said sliding open my phone after pulling out my cell phone.

"Well, there's a guy outside your door wearing no shirt. I don't really know if that's good or not," Iggy said.

Fang tightened his grip on my hand. I didn't know he could head what I was hearing.

"Consider it bad. Wait, how do you know?" I asked Iggy.

"Well, Nudge and Angel went down the hall to the vending machine in the ice room for some candy while I and Gasman set up our room for a movie. They came back and told me," he explained.

"Can you put the guy on the phone?" I asked Iggy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fang asked angrily.

"Exercising my freedom of speech," I answered wittily.

"Here you go," Iggy said before handing over his phone to the guy.

"Hey, baby. I thought you'd be in room 100 last night," he said.

"Excuse me, sir, but my HUSBAND want to talk to you. But let me say that you should get a life," I told him before giving the phone to Fang.

"Dude, she's MINE and only MINE. You talk to her or even look at her one more time and I will kick your ass to the middle of next year," Fang growled and hung up the phone.

"Aw, thanks, Fang. You know I love you, right?" I told him as he opened the door to the restaurant.

"You better," he answered teasingly.

* * *

FANG POV – AGE 17

How dare that bastard try to kook up with my Max? Well, at least I have a reason to kick his ass now. Speaking of kicking ass, I might have to kick Iggy's later.

What did Max call me earlier? Her husband? I wonder if she really wants to marry me some day.

"Fang?" my lovely girlfriend called for me.

"Yeah?" I said shaking my head to recover from that random tip to La La Land.

"We're here," I said.

I opened the door for her being the gentleman I am.

* * *

ANGEL POV – AGE 9

OMG! I so totally knew that after me and Nudge gave Max a makeover that guys would be lining up for her.

"Angel! Can you keep your thoughts to yourself please?" Iggy asked.

"Sorry, Iggs," I said shooting him Bambi eyes through my thoughts.

"Okay, okay! I get it," Iggy said from where he and Gasman were watching television or playing video games.

* * *

MAX POV – AGE 17

That was the AWESOMEST food I've ever eaten in my whole life," I said as I walked hand and hand with Fang out the restaurant.

"Even compared to the time I made you breakfast in bed?" Fang asked.

"No, the breakfast was the best just because you made it for me," I reassured him.

"Even though burned pretty much everything but the orange juice?"

"Yes but actually you ended up spilling the orange juice.

"Psh, it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Sure, sure."

We walked back to the hotel in comfortable silence. There was nobody at the front door or service desk to I didn't have to deal with either of them. In the elevator, I kissed Fang on the lips and on the cheek.

"Thanks so much fo the last few nights," I thanked him.

"It was nothing. You totally deserved them," Fang said kissing me back afterwards.

The elevator opened and we walked out.

"I'm going to check on the others. You go back to shower or whatever," Fang said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," I said pulling out our room key.

I opened the door and went to my drawers. I pulled out a tank top, some shorts, and clean undergarments. I hopped into the shower, letting the warm water fall over me. I did my usual showering routine and got out to dry off and put on clothes. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth.

I looked over to the clock above the mirror. Wow. 10 PM already. I opened the door releasing all the built up steam in the bathroom. I saw the Fang had fallen asleep already. I turned off the lights and I got into the bed and cuddled next to him. My head hit the pillow and I fell into sweet, peaceful dreams.

* * *

thank you everyone for your reviews  
i truly enjoy reading them  
this is the last chapter of this story  
but i mite continue it when i have more time  
thanks again :)  
please review  
-xlilyunyun


End file.
